


A Lesson in Discipline

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning posted for non-con in the sense that it's a Mirror Universe fic and McCoy doesn't have much choice for what's going on but not violent.</p><p>Written originally to fill a LJ kink meme request for a Mirror Universe fic using figging.  Yeah, I didn't know what figging was either until I looked it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Discipline

“You really shouldn’t have disobeyed a direct order, Doctor.”

“I made a judgment call,” Leonard snapped out, even though he knew it was a bad idea.

Sure enough, Kirk shook his head with a half smile of amusement. “You just really can’t help yourself, can you? You know what happens when you talk without permission and you still do it anyway.” He walked behind Leonard, his hands casually cupping Leonard’s bare ass, as Leonard twisted his own hands futilely in the chains that stretched his arms above his head, leaving him naked and helpless.  And being helpless with Kirk was never a good thing.

“Of course, that’s mostly why I don’t bother to gag you. It’s just more fun to watch you dig your hole a little deeper,” came Kirk’s amused voice, right before Leonard felt his ass cheeks parted and something solid pressed firmly into him. It surprised Leonard and he jerked a little against his chains. He’d been expecting the slice of a whip or the brutal thrust of fingers but this was…different. Different was bad.

“What the fuck?” He muttered, resisting the urge to wriggle. Whatever had been inserted was cool and damp, like it had been dipped in water, and it felt almost like a butt plug, staying firmly in his ass. He waited, wary, for it to start vibrating or sending electrical shocks or _something_ but nothing happened.

“What the fuck was that?” He demanded.

“Still not getting the whole ‘not talking’ concept, are we, Bones?” Kirk still sounded amused. “That’s okay though. We’ll get around to driving that lesson home.” He came back around and casually reached down to toy with Leonard’s dick, squeezing gently and then harder until Leonard gritted his teeth against the grunt of pain that wanted to escape. When a strangled sound finally forced its way out, Kirk’s hand immediately softened and began stroking Leonard’s dick with firm, relentless pulls until it jumped like a goddamn trained seal in Kirk’s expert hands. When Leonard was fully erect, Kirk nodded in satisfaction at his handy work and then smirked. “I’ll be back in a few for the show.”

Leonard watched with growing apprehension as Kirk exited the bedroom of the captain’s personal quarters into the adjoining living area. Clearly Kirk was expecting something to happen, which…Leonard froze as he felt the first slow tingling sensation in his anus. It didn’t feel bad, it was actually kind of pleasant, but that didn’t lessen Leonard’s wariness one iota. Kirk didn’t give _fun_ punishments. His wariness was justified about a minute later as the pleasant tingling began to warm and then, finally, to burn and Leonard couldn’t stop the involuntary shake of his ass to try to dislodge the uncomfortable sensation.

“Oh, it’s not coming out.” Leonard looked up and saw Kirk was watching him with a cool smirk, leaning against the doorway, a PADD held in one hand.

“What is it?” Leonard asked, gritting his teeth as he tried not move, although it was getting harder. Much longer and he was afraid he was going to be putting on a goddamn show.

The smirk widened. “Oh, we’re going old school, Bones. All the way back to Victorian times. It’s ginger.”

“Ginger?” Leonard rasped. “You put fucking _ginger_ up my ass? Goddammit, do you know how unsanitary...”

“Yeah, unsanitary is going to be the least of your worries.” Kirk was shaking his head as he lazily walked over to stand behind Leonard.

Leonard could _feel_ Kirk’s amused gaze on him and he grimly locked his muscles, determined not to give the sadistic bastard any greater source of entertainment. And then suddenly Leonard felt Kirk’s strong hand squeezing his butt cheeks together and he let out a startled yelp as the burning sensation quadrupled, intensifying until he couldn’t help the involuntary movements of his legs and ass, bucking back into Kirk’s ruthless grip.

“You _bastard_,” Leonard groaned out as he continued to jerk and buck, writhing at the burning, even as his dick hardened and filled until he was leaking. When Kirk finally let him go and disappeared from view, Leonard craned his neck to see Kirk watching him, sprawled on the large bed a few feet from where Leonard was strung up. Meeting Leonard’s eyes, Kirk gave one of his ever-present fucking smirks and waved his PADD in the air. “I’ve got some reading to do, so you have fun there. And don’t worry, the effectiveness of the ginger will start to wear off in, oh, twenty minutes or so.”

Leonard spent the next ‘way the fucking hell longer than’ twenty minutes in extreme discomfort from both the burning and the fact that it was somehow making him horny as hell. His dick was full and painfully aching and between that and the unrelenting burning sensation in his ass he was royally fucked, pun fucking intended. He tried to lock his muscles and not move, but tensing just made the burning sensation in his ass intensify. In the end, Leonard couldn’t stop the squirms of discomfort, the involuntary shifting of his hips as his body tried futilely to eject the ginger from his ass. It was made worse, not being able to see Kirk. Not knowing if the other man was smirking as he watched every jerk of Leonard’s hips or completely ignoring him and reading reports. Either was possible with the fucking sadist.

After what felt like an eternity, Leonard gratefully realized the burning sensation was fading, although he was still painfully hard. A few minutes later he heard Kirk get off the bed and approach. Large hands palmed his ass and then parted his cheeks, pulling the hated object out of his anus. Kirk came around to face Leonard, holding the ginger up playfully.

“Have fun, Bones?”

Leonard just glared, biting back the vitriol he wanted to spew at Kirk, desperate not to invite a repeat of the experience.

Kirk smiled, blue eyes gleaming approval. “Well, well, you’re actually managing to hold your tongue. If you’d just managed that earlier, you’d be done now. But I did tell you at the start of your punishment not to talk. And of course you talked. So this next phase is completely dictated by you.”

Leonard felt cold apprehension shiver through him as Kirk walked away and came back, holding a thin stick like object that was rounded, like a straw, but thinner. It was a couple of inches long and glistened wetly in Kirk’s hand.

“You…no, don’t,” he tried to backpedal as much as his bonds would allow but Kirk just reached out and grabbed hold of his dick, holding it firmly, and Leonard watched helplessly as Kirk inserted the thin slice of ginger into his urethra, slowly but firmly until only a small piece was left sticking out of his dick. Knowing what it had felt like in his anus, Leonard clenched his teeth and waited. The burning sensation started sooner than it had in his ass, the intensity immediately worse, and he gnawed at his lower lip viciously to keep the whimper from escaping. He glared at Kirk, trying to focus on how much he _hated the fucking bastard._

“Now, let’s see,” Kirk was tilting his head as if doing complex calculations. “By my count you’ve spoken on five separate occasions since your punishment started, but I’ll let this last one go since I’m feeling generous. So that makes it four times which means four hours.”Leonard opened his mouth and then shut it with a snap, unable to hide the flash of horror that crossed his face. His dick was on _fire_ and his erection was already painfully hard. Kirk couldn’t leave him like this for _four fucking hours._ Except Leonard knew that the man standing in front of him could and would. Leonard closed his eyes as he felt the burning in his dick continue to intensify, spreading.

“Hey, pay attention,” Leonard felt a soft but firm slap to his cheek and opened pain-filled eyes.

“I brought you a present.” Kirk was holding up the old fashioned desk clock that he usually kept in his living room. “So you can count down the time.” He turned and placed it on a dresser against the wall, angling it so that Leonard could see the face of the clock.

“Now, remember, if you say anything before I take the ginger out, I tack on another hour to your punishment. Nod if you understand me.”

Leonard bared his teeth in a soundless snarl but nodded, motion jerky.

“Good boy.” Kirk let his gaze roam up and down in lazy appreciation. “You sure look pretty all strung up there.” He rubbed his hands together. “But, work before play. I’ll fuck you after I finish reading my reports.” Reaching down he gave a playful slap to Leonard’s dick, drawing an unwilling groan, before disappearing back behind Leonard where he could hear the soft rustling sound of Kirk getting situated on the bed.

Leonard closed his eyes again and tried to think of anything that would distract him from the fiery pain burning his dick from the inside out mixed with the unbearable ache of arousal. But closing his eyes just intensified the overwhelming sensations and so he opened them again, eyes settling on the clock. Five minutes had passed. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck_fuck_.

Teeth aching at the pressure he was putting on them with his grinding, Leonard gave an involuntary buck and focused on containing the whimpers.

The clock had just marked off the first hour of his own personal hell when Kirk, apparently finished with his reports, secured a cock ring around the base of Leonard’s dick and then fucked him, whispering a combination of filth and cheerful taunts in Leonard’s ear as he pounded into Leonard’s ass, hands coming around to twist and tease his nipples. When Kirk came with a shout, shuddering and shooting his cum into Leonard’s ass, Leonard couldn’t help the hoarse, choking cry that he was too hard and too tired and too screwed to pretend wasn’t a sob. But he choked the rest of it down as Kirk pulled out, giving Leonard’s ass one fond pat and an amused “Don’t go anywhere,” before disappearing into the bathroom where Leonard could hear the shower turn on.

He tried to stop looking at the clock, staring as the seconds tick tocked by, building to one endless minute at a time, but his eyes were drawn to the fucking thing over and over again; an hour and thirty minutes, an hour and thirty-five minutes, an hour and thirty-six minutes. The whimpering was getting harder to keep from escaping.

Kirk fucked him twice more, putting the cock ring on each time and then removing it carefully afterwards, making sure Leonard had no friction, nothing that would let him come as he bucked frantically forward, unable to help himself from trying to find some kind of, any kind of, relief. His lips bled from the effort not to beg, to shout, to rage, to cry.Leonard was hanging from the chains when the clock ticked over to the last minute of his punishment, exhausted and wrung out, legs trembling too much to really help support his weight. He watched the last few seconds pass like a starving man looking at the promise of a feast. And then it was, unbelievably, over. Except he was still here. Leonard opened his mouth to tell Kirk except, he wasn’t allowed to talk. What if Kirk wasn’t paying attention? Jesus, what if Kirk had fallen _asleep_ on that comfortable bed of his and Leonard was left here all night. Frantically, Leonard looked back over a shoulder that throbbed at bearing his weight and met Kirk’s calm blue eyes. Leonard was too damn tired and momentarily beaten down to do anything but plead silently.

In response, Kirk got off the bed and walked over to face him, eyes serious. “The next time I give you an order are you going to follow it?”

Leonard nodded frantically, feeling his sweat plastered hair stick to his face.

Kirk leaned in to look Leonard in the eyes, and there was no smirk now in his grim, 'do not fuck with me’, captain’s face.

“You’d better,” Kirk said, “because next time I won’t be so nice.” Reaching down, he pulled the ginger out and Leonard watched the tiny, hated thing that had been the source of so much agony leave his body and he shuddered.

“Do you want to come?” The question was calm.

Leonard nodded wearily.

“You can talk now, Bones.” Amusement threaded back through Kirk’s voice.

Leonard just looked at his captain, asking silently.

“You need to say it.” It was almost gentle.

Leonard shuddered and rasped it out. “Please.”

“Come for me, Bones.”

Kirk barely finished his first stroke of Leonard’s dick before the orgasm ripped out of Leonard as he gave a hoarse, choked cry, the world going dark under the blinding power of the delayed release. He came back to reality with Kirk undoing the shackles, catching him as his unsteady legs failed to support his weight. Kirk half carried, half dragged him over to the bed and pushed him down with a gentle shove.

Looking down at his wrung out CMO, Kirk gave a rueful shake of his head. “You never do things the easy way, Bones.”

Leonard managed a glare though it wasn’t close to his best effort. “Look who’s goddamn talking,” he muttered resentfully.

Kirk’s smirk was back. “Yeah. But, unfortunately for you, I’m the goddamn captain.”  



End file.
